This invention relates to dynamo electric machines and in particular to a modification of the modified squirrel cage motor forming the subject of my co-pending U.S.A. Patent Application Ser. No. 573,602.
In G.B. Patent Application No. 17412/73 I have described a single or multiphase dynamo electric machine including a stator having at least one winding wound thereon, and a rotor having short circuited windings so disposed as to provide alternative low and high reluctance paths to the passage of alternating magnetic flux whereby the reactance of the stator windings or the distribution of flux between the windings may be varied.